


Can't Stop

by CrimsonFoxx443



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cliche, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Out of Character, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443
Summary: Soulmates have the second words their soulmate says to them on their bodyI wrote this a LONG time ago, like back when season 1 of Gotham was still airing. I'm just putting it on here.





	Can't Stop

Jim sighed as he walked into the precinct. This was definitely not how he wanted to start what was probably going to be his last day alive, but he knew that if he was to die then he would do it by cleaning up at least some of the major crime in gotham. 

After Gordon got the signed warrants from Alverez, he sat at his desk and the captain came from her office.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She hissed. 

Gordon let a small, sad smile on his face before replying. "I work here.

It's my shift.

Where else should I be?" 

"How about Alaska?" She said. Oh if only he could leave without thinkng about all those he would be leaving to fend for themselves. Here's what he really didn't want the captain to see, though: the arrest warrants coming out of the printer. " Arrest warrants? For who? " 

They went in her office to speak in private. 

"Mayor Aubrey James, Carmine Falcone, and their close associates.

On charges of conspiracy and perversion of justice in the Wayne case."

"Are you insane?" She exlaimed. Gordon knew he wasn't insane , but he felt like it a little bit. He just knew that he needed to be here and that this is what he should be doing. There really wasn't much else about it. He was just glad that he made Barbara, his best friend and roommate leave town.

"No.....Maybe a little.

Feels good.

They're gonna try and kill me anyway.

Might as well make them pay for it." And wasn't that the truth right there?

"You're gonna arrest the mayor and Don Falcone. How?" 

"My testimony is attached to the warrants.

That's enough to indict on a dozen counts." 

"True.

If you could execute the warrants, which you can't.

If the DA would prosecute, which he won't.

There's not a cop or lawyer in the city who'll help you."

"There are people willing to help once they see it's possible to fight back."

"You're dreaming.

Nobody will help you.

I won't help you.

You don't think I want change, just like you do? I have a family." He didn't expect help. He didn't even want anyone to know what he was doing but she saw him.

"I understand." He said, and he really meant it. She had to protect her family.

"Gordon get out of town." She was trying to keep him alive, Gordon knew, but he has already accepted his death.

"This is my home.

It was my father's home.

I'm not leaving." He wanted to protect his home with all he could.

A strange man entered the precinct and stood on a desk.

"Hello, everyone.

My name is Victor Zsasz.

I'm sent here personally by Don Carmine Falcone himself on a matter of deep concern to him, so please be respectful.

I'm here for Jim Gordon.

Only him.

Everybody else, mind your business and we're cool.

So where's Jim at?" Those traitors, zsasz couldn't help but think. They gave up one of their own so easily. This is why Gotham is run by the mob.

" Thank you." He looked at the office that all the officers had showed him and saw a man and a woman inside.

"Hey, Jim! Jim~.

Hi, Jim." The man,Gordon, was quite handsome. Zsasz was slightly happy he wouldn't die yet. Gordon on the other hand knew that this man was here to take him, but that couldn't happen yet. For some reason, though, both men felt a slight burn on their right bicep.

"Relax.

I'm supposed to take you in alive.

Don Falcone wants to talk." Oh shit. The man who is probably a mercenary for Falcone is his soulmate. He so didn't need this right now. As long as he only said one thing, he'd be good.

"Tell Falcone we'll talk, but not today." There, now after this man-no, his soulmate- shot at him he could run.

"Don't be that way.

Alive is a very broad category.

A man with no hands can still be alive." Oh, Jim would love to fall asleep listening to his voice.

"There are 50 cops in here.

Try something." At his soulmates look towards him he knew he should have tried harder to keep his mouth shut.

"Everybody out! PLEASE!" So dominant. Jim couldn't help but hope that that dominant personality transfers to the bedroom and also that his soulmate will take care of him because everyone he's met sure knows he needs it.

"Gordon-" 

"Go, boss, i can handle this." 

"But-" 

"Go."

"One. Two. Out." 

One of the girls with him looked ready to protest but the other dragged her out.

"you knew i was your soulmate halfway through that conversation and you didn't say any thing. Why?" That is exactly the question he hoped his mate would not ask.

"In case you haven't realized, i just recently started a war against the most powerful mob family in Gotham."

"A family which has a Don who likes to keep me happy and i would not be happy if you were unhappy."

"I don't even know your name." Jim protested, weakly.

"Victor Zsasz"

"How will this work? I try to be a good cop and your part of the mob"

"I won't interfere with your work unless it will prevent you from getting hurt. You don't say how far along you are in an investigation. I won't talk about work unless it isn't too illegal and you won't be put in the case. Other than that, we'll work it out as we go."

"What about falcone? I doubt he'll just let me off the hook for what i've done."

"I know a little secret about that~. He is already planning to let you go."

"What? Why?"

"Your little friend, Oswald Cobblepot, is a snitch for Falcone, and he talked the boss into letting you live."

"So that's why Falcone didn't let fish kill him? Because he's a snitch for him. Probably doesn't care much for fish, either, though, what with her and Nikolai planning to overthrow him."

"You know about that?"

"Of course! You just said yourself that Oz and I are friends, didn't you?"

" I just didn't realise you were so close."

"We should leave before people start to come back in."

"I know. I just wish we had more time alone than this."

Jim smiled at this and started to lean forward to kiss Victor. Victor saw the kiss coming, but he sadly backed away.

"Huh? Victor? What's wrong? I know that i'm not much to look at, but don't you want to kiss me? I am your soulmate and i thought that would at least make you somewhat attracted to me?" Jim looked devastated as he said this and through the bond, Victor could tell that he actually thought that about himself.

"No, trust me when i say that i found you attractive even before the bond and that i would love to kiss you right now, but i just don't think i can stop if i start. You are perfect for me and i love the fact that you already feel that you can trust me with your insecurities about yourself. I just don't want to kiss you until there is time to enjoy it so we can learn about each other's bodies and that we both enjoy rather than rush our first kiss. You are extremely attractive, Jim, and once all this is dealt with, i'll help you accept this fact about yourself, but for now we need to go see Falcone."

They heard voices coming towards them so the quickly left with one and two.

In the car park, Harvey pulled in and saw Zsasz, One, and Two with Gordon, so he hopped out of his car real quick and pulled his gun with it pointed at Victor.

"Who are you and where are you taking my partner?" Harvey yelled.

"Relax, Harvey. Victor is my soulmate. He wouldn't intentionally hurt me." Victor couldn't help but smile at his mate's words.

"That still doesn't answer the where are you going part of my question."

"I am a high up person in the Falcone family. Falcone respects me and as such he will respect Jim, so we are going to settle this."

"Hold up, here. I don't care if you are destined together or not. This soulmate bullshit has always been just that for me: bullshit. I am NOT letting Jim go alone with someone high up enough in the Falcone family to change the Don's mind about something this big all by himself."

"Suit yourself." Victor smiled internally at harvey's words. He was glad to see that Jim had a true friend, especially because harvey is supposed to have his back in dangerous situations all the time.

At Falcone's, victor had explained their situation and all but One, Two and the body guards were seated, even Barbara .

"I can't say that i am not surprised by todays events. I am happy that Victor has his soulmate and that his soulmate has two friends willing to go to such lengths for him. I cannot, however let Jim go unscathed. It sends the wrong kind of message to Maroni and others like him. I want Jim to owe me a favor."

"No, jim is too good to do any favors that im sure you have in mind. Ill do it." Harvey spoke up.

"Harvey..." jim started but was cut off.

"I havent even said what i wanted. Jim Gordon, i would like you and Victor to marry immediately and I want to perform the ceremony."

"What's in that for you?"

"I love weddings and it also sends a message to Maroni that you are part of my family. Now, i don't expect you to work for me, but Maroni will think that i have swayed even you, the only good cop in Gotham."

"I accept on the condition that we not marry immediately." Jim said.

"He is right. We need more time to get to know each other."

"I suppose this is acceptable, now go before i change my mind and want to give you away instead."

"Sorry, don falcone, but ill be the one to give him away" barbara said cheekily. 

"I call maid of honor!" Harvey yelled.

"Oz has to be included, too." Gordon said excitedly.

"He can be the ring bearer" Harvey joked.

"I think he'd like that; i wish he'd play a larger role, but i know he doesn't like talking or being in front of large groups for long. i suppose Bruce and Selina can be flower girls, as long as Bruce and Alfred agree to him being a flower girl, of course. Who will be your best man, victor?"

"Obviously One will be. She loves weddings."

"I'm honored, Victor" the scantily clad woman said. " i'm surprised you remember i love weddings, though."

"How could i forget? You asked me to wait to complete a job so he could get married first saying how you always loved weddings and how all of your sisters and friends never asked you to be a maid of honor for them and i would love to have you, Two, and Three all by my side when i marry Jim."

"Alright, enough about a wedding that isn't going to be for a little while. You two should go and enjoy your new bond for a short time. Victor i won't ask you to come in for two weeks unless i absolutely need you." Falcone graciously offered.

"I appreciate it, sir. As for now, Jim and I will go to my apartment and bond. One, Two, tell three what happened and stay at the house if you want."

"Harvey, will you take Barbara home?"

" 'course i will Jimbo."

When they first arrived at victor's apartment, victor half expected Jim to feel uncomfortable around all the wealth, but Jim fit in just fine and he even looked accustomed to it. When questioned about it, Jim said, "Barbara is very wealthy and she payed our rent and utilities while i payed for food and cable. She paid for an expensive apartment and when i tried to put up a fuss, she told me i deserved it and needed to stop looking down at myself. Barbara has only ever done what she thought was for the best, so i went with it and grew accustomed to it."

"She seems like a smart woman. She is right, though. You do deserve this, all of it."

"No, i don't."

" Jim, you are perfect for me, and i wont accept anything but what i believe is perfect for you, so if you cant accept it for you, then do it for me, please."

"I understand, victor. Ill try to like myself more, but i feel so needy and useless all the time. I always need help and barbara and now you paying for me to have nice things. Bruce and Alfred have tried to make me live with them, especially bruce, but i cant when i know that i might not be able to find who killed his parents. And... " But Jim was cut off.

"Jim, you do deserve all of it, and i LOVE having someone to care for. You are perfect for me, and i think i love you." 

"I...i love you, too ,Victor!" Jim exclaimed as he launched himself at Victor and wrapped his arms around victors neck. Their lips met and Victor carried james to the bed and laid him down.

"I was right. I cant stop." Victor said as he kissed his soulmate and the only time he pulled away was to breathe and finally fall asleep with Jim in his arms.


End file.
